1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating a spread spectrum radar; that is, a method for evaluating performances and functions of a radar of a spread spectrum type, and more particularly relates to a static evaluation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spread spectrum radar measures a distance to a target as follows. The radar modulates a carrier with a transmission code into a transmission signal to spread the carrier; despreads a reception code having been reflected by the target, to thus obtain a reception code; and determines the distance to the target on a basis of a correlation value between the transmission code and the reception code.
In development of such a spread spectrum radar, it is indispensable to evaluate the performances and functions of the radar. At a time of shipment of such a spread spectrum radar from a factory to a user, it is also important to conduct an evaluation test of the performances and functions of the radar.
Since the evaluation described above is performed in a state where a measuring subject (i.e., a target) is at rest, such an evaluation is referred to as a “static” evaluation. In contrast, an “active” state corresponds to a normal operation mode in which the spread spectrum radar measures a distance while tracking a vehicle running ahead of the spread spectrum radar.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent No. 2580885 discloses evaluating a device of a spread spectrum communication system.
An evaluation device of the direct spread communication system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2580885 provides a solution for problems that a conventional method for evaluating a device of a direct spread communication system requires high electric power, and that the evaluation device is increased in size.